Not Like The Rest
by WinnieBoo
Summary: She had everything anybody her age could ask for: the American dream. A small, loving family, a cozy little house nestled between a front street and a back woods. She was just where she needed to be. Kol Mikaelson was a centuries old vampire who reveled in the pain of his victims. Kol/OC
1. Mystic Falls High

**I own NOTHING except the Spencer family and the story line. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

She had everything anybody her age could ask- the American dream, really. A small, loving family, a cozy little house nestled between a front street and a back woods. She was just where she needed to be.

She and her sister lived with the eldest of her family- their brother. Only having moved here over the summer she didn't really get out and mingle with the neighborhood residents, she had no reason to. All was happy.

Her sister would go to the market to get the local grocer and get the supplies they needed for the week and come back, just as if she hadn't left. It was a rather boring ritual, but it worked.

"You ready for the first day of school, Nora?" Her brother's deep voice bolted through the room. He was sitting at the dark cherry kitchen table, newspaper in hand. To be honest, she'd been sheltered since she got here. Her siblings wouldn't let her out of their sight.

"I'm dreading it," she said with a quiet laugh, "I don't know anybody. I should've gotten to know some people." She picked at the side of her fingernail nervously, and looked up to see Violet roll her eyes. She stepped out far enough for them to see her swollen stomach.

"It'll be fine, Nora," she said, putting the milk into the refrigerator, "you're a sweet girl, you'll make friends fast. I'm sure of it." She patted my hair and went back to putting away the groceries.

"I sure hope so, I'd hate to go from now on without any friends," she looked up to see her sister's hurt face, "that's not family."

"Oh," Violet said smiling at herself, "you will, Nora. Just have faith."

* * *

It was much different then she imagined. It was a beautiful building that looked as if it should serve for an executive office rather than a high school. She got out of her brother's car, waved bye to him, and made the long walk by herself. She looked at the concrete sign and read it _Mystic Falls High School _it was surrounded by fresh blades of grass, and a tree just behind it.

Still looking at the sign she kept walking. All of a sudden she bumped into a person losing everything she held in her arms. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry," she said, not yet looking up. She worked to pick up all the papers that scattered before them. She saw brown shoes, obviously belonging to a boy. Her eyes trailed up slowly to see a pair of dark blue jeans; on up to a maroon colored shirt and finally a face.

He had a nice face, she concluded. "Are you alright?" His voice was deep, "You're new." He said more than asked. She nodded her head, still gathering the objects. "I'm Matt Donovan, nice to meet you." He held his hand out, waiting for her to shake it.

"Nora Spencer," she responded taking his hand in a gentle yet firm shake. "Would you be so kind as to show me the office?"

"Sure, just go down the hall as soon as you go in. First door on the right," she nodded taking in the directions. "What grade are you in?"

"I'm a junior this year," she smiled, "and you?"

"Oh, I'm a senior. We still may have some classes together. See ya 'round, Nora."

"See ya."

* * *

A dark skinned lady sat at the desk in the office, signaling her to come closer. "Hello, dear. I'm Mrs. Clarke, you're the Spencer girl, right?" Astonished, Nora nodded her head and dug around in her backpack to find the registration papers. Finally, she grasped them and pulled them from the very bottom. She looked embarrassed as she handed the crumpled papers to her.

"Okay, I see you're a junior," Mrs. Clarke said more to herself than anything. "Here's your schedule, dear. Welcome to Mystic Falls High."

"Thank you," She said, holding her schedule tight in her hands. When she got in the hallway she looked at the paper to see what locker was hers. _Locker 353_ she read.

"Hey, Nora!" Matt called from down the hall Only this time he wasn't alone. There was a blonde girl on his arm, and from what she could tell was glaring at her.  
Feeling a bit intimidated she gave a small wave and kept walking to her locker. "I thought I'd introduce you to someone in the same grade as you, so you won't be so alone," she heard suddenly, making her jump.

"Oh," with a hand on her chest and she smiled, "you scared me." The girl gave her a look, as if to judge her and silently scoffed.

"This is Rebekah, Rebekah this is Nora. She's the new girl," a feeling of embarrassment went through her.

"Nice to make your acquaintance," Rebekah's accent through her off.

"You're British," Nora said without thinking. Rebekah's eyebrow raised slightly, as if offended and responded.

"Yes, thank you for noticing." She felt her shoulders come down a bit.

"Well, thanks for introducing us, Matt. But I've got to get going." She said a little quickly, struggling with the lock.

"Yeah, no problem."

* * *

History was her first subject of the day. Not that she didn't like history, she thought it was very fascinating. She looked at the numbers on the doors and finally found the one that matched her paper. She walked in and went up to the teacher Mr. Saltzman.

"Class, this is our newest student. Please introduce yourself, Miss Spencer."

"I'm Nora Spencer," she felt like crawling under a rock and never coming back out. She glanced around the the room and her eyes landed on the blonde from earlier.

"Nora, you can go sit behind Jordan," he said, pointing to a tan skinned boy with dark hair. She nodded and rushed over to the empty seat. Coincidentally, the seat was to the left of Rebekah.

"I can't seem to get away from you," she sneered. Nora's eyebrows rose from confusion, she hadn't done anything to her, she only just met her.

"Why don't you like me?" Nora whispered gently.

"You like Matt." The girl shot back.

"No, I just ran into him today," Nora said desperately, "I promise you, I don't like him in that way." Rebekah looked at her for a moment, rolled her eyes, and just stared back up front.

"Well, class," Mr. Saltzman started, "since today is the first day of school and it's History class, I think I'll give you a project." Groans were heard throughout the room. "Guys, I'm kidding," he said, holding his hands up in defense. "But you guys do have a paper; you can work in groups as long as you stay quiet.

Nora was torn. She had no one to buddy-up with, so she just sat there, looking hard at the paper in front of her. "Are you going to sit there like a twit," she heard, "or come over here so we can get this done." She needed to hear no more. She quietly scooted her desk over.

"You're not like others around here," Rebekah stated, "you're more reserved." Nora glanced over at the girl but kept writing. "Why'd you move here?"

"Um, well." Nora hadn't really mentioned why, "my parents left us when my sister got pregnant and they never came back." Rebekah wrote the last answer and waiting on her partner to do the same.

"That's not very guardianship like, is it?" Nora shook her head in agreement.

"They never really wanted us around," she looked down, "my brother was the only planned child they had."

"You're not as bad as I thought," the girl concluded, "I think you'll grow on me."

* * *

School was actually kind of fun after she'd made a friend. A very unexpected friend, but one none the less. She was sitting on one of the picnic tables waiting for her brother to arrive when she felt a light weight beside of her.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow." Nora nodded and smiled. "Well, there's my brother," Rebekah said nodding her head in the direction of a black Mercedes. She got up and gave a slight wave, "Goodbye, Nora."

"Bye," she said quietly.

* * *

"I see you made a friend at school, Bekah." Kol taunted. "Where was your boyfriend, Matt?"

"Shut up, Kol," she growled. She actually liked her, she wasn't like Elena or Caroline. She didn't thrive on people's attention like they did.

"What's her name," Kol asked, not curious at all. He was really just trying to make conversation.

"Nora," she said, "Nora Spencer. She just moved here."

"She looks like a tasty little bite." Kol said, looking off the road and to his sister.

"Just leave her alone, Kol," Rebekah said lowly, "she's not a threat to anyone and she's not that bad."

"As you wish, sister."

* * *

**So what do you guys think? Good? Bad? In-between? Leave me a some reviews and let me know! **


	2. First Impressions

**I own NOTHING except the Spencer family and the story line. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Rushing into her house, Nora struggled to catch her breath. Violet, who was sitting on the sofa immediately got to her feet. "What's wrong, Nora?"

The girl looked up and it was clear she was irritated, "Where's Ben?"

"At work," she said almost as if she were asking me back. "Why?"

"I thought he was supposed to pick me up today," she wheezed. She'd had asthma from an early age and it seemed to be getting worse. "I waited until all the buses left, so I had to walk."

"Oh, Nora." Her sister's eyes held sympathy, "are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine, Vi." She sat down beside of her sister, her chest still slightly burning. She took long breaths until the attack was over.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I made dinner." Violet's eyes shone with pride.

"Yeah," Nora said with a small cough, "what'd you make?" Finally her breathing started to even out.

"Pizza." Both of the girls laughed before getting themselves a slice of her culinary masterpiece.

* * *

The pair found themselves at the television instead of the family table. Whatever show Violet was watching was still on, and to be honest, it was the most unintelligent thing Norah had ever seen.

"I made a new..," she wasn't really sure how to describe her relationship with Rebekah, "acquaintance, I guess."

Violet made a squealing noise, her mouth still filled with pizza. "Really?!"

"Yes," Nora laughed, "she didn't like me at first. But at the end of first period she told me I wasn't so bad."

"At least you haven't made an enemy yet, then." Violet laughed. "I'm so proud of you, Nora."

The younger girl's eyes suddenly found an interest at her lap. She slid the pizza from one side of the plate to the other.

"Really, Nora. I'm not just saying that because I have to." She felt an arm around her shoulders. "You're such an amazing kid, anybody with a brain would be proud of you."

"I love you, Vi."

"I know, honey. I love you, too."

* * *

The next day at school Rebekah found her at ease. As soon as Norah walked through the doors and sat against the wall, eating her sausage biscuit. Taking a sip of the orange juice Ben bought her to wash it down she looked up to see the blonde walking towards her, Matt in tow.

"Hey guys," she greeted them, "if I knew you'd be here with me I wouldn't gotten you one, too." Matt waved her off, telling her he ate a hearty breakfast every morning, and somehow that didn't surprise her.

"You ready for Mr. Saltzman's, Rebekah?" She was staring down the hallway with a look to kill. She gave Matt a glance and he just rolled his eyes. Wondering what got her attention Norah looked as well. She didn't understand was so bad, just a group of people at the end. "Is something wrong, Rebekah?"

"No, nothing's wrong," she looked at me her lips still pursed, "we'd best get going, we'll be late." Nora got up from her seated position and followed her, throwing thetrash in the can along the way.

"What was so horrible back there," She asked her.

"Elena Gilbert and her clan," she sneered. "I just can't stand them."

"Oh," she said.

* * *

The zipper on Nora's backpack creaked in protest. Books and papers were filling it to the brim and it just about wouldn't close. She situated it on her back and made her way outside. She saw Rebekah already sitting on the bench, waiting on her.

"Hey," Norah said, sitting down quickly, getting the strain off her shoulders. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Nora got up, ready to start her journey. "Well, I'd better be off," she told the girl, "I have a pretty long walk ahead of me."

"You don't ride a bus?" Nora shook her head and laughed.

"I don't know which one to ride, and plus they're really crowed. I'd prefer walking."

"You could ride with me and my brother," she stated simply, "you live up the road, yes?"

"Yeah, about a mile or so."

"Great, it's just on our way, then." Nora suddenly felt anxious, what if her brother got angry.

"You're sure it's not bothersome?" Rebekah looked at her and gave a slight grin.

"Not at all."

"Okay, then." She agreed.

"Oh, look," Rebekah said, "there he is now." She got up, but Nora still sat there. "Come on, then." She nodded and got her backpack.

* * *

"Well, well," Kol said with a sly smile, "who do we have here?" He looked at Rebekah and she stared right back at him.

"I'm Nora," her voice sounded raspy and breathy. He listened to her out of control heartbeat; she was scared.

"Well, Nora," he said keeping his eyes on her as he lowered his sunglasses, "I'm Kol." He reached for her hand and she obliged. When she did he surprised her by taking her hand to his mouth, planting a kiss on the top of it. "Honored." His eyes never left hers.

She didn't know what to do or even say. "Alright, well," Rebekah's annoyed voice called, "let's get going, then."

"Sorry," Nora whispered, getting into the back of the car. Kol's shoe must have had lead in it, because the whole way there they didn't go slower than 50. Nora was terrified, but she couldn't very well tell him to slow down when he was taking her home.

"So, Nora," his velvety voice floated in the air, "has this little town taken your liking?" Hearing them talk was at times like poetry. She nodded even though he couldn't see her.

"It's grown on me, I guess," she responded lightly. She saw her house approaching and started to gather her things. "Thanks for the ride, Kol." She sat in the car for a moment before opening the door. She peeked her head back in and smiled at Rebekah, "See ya tomorrow."

"Goodbye, Nora." Kol's modulated voice came.

She turned and waved to them before walking up the small pathway to her home.

* * *

"She's an interesting little thing, isn't she," he said as he watched her walk. Rebekah glared at her brother's words.

"Leave her be, Kol," he glanced at her and flashed a smile.

"Come now, Bekah," he laughed, "I won't hurt her." _Yet_, added in his mind.

* * *

**A special thanks to takeheartxx! Thank you for reviewing my story, it means a lot. So far I've gotten amazing stats, thank you guys so much!  
Review, Review, Review, Review!**


	3. The Grill

**I own NOTHING except the Spencer family and the story line. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

The only female Mikaelson lounged alone in the colossal sitting room, flipping through the pages of an old, dusty book. Her eyes scanned the pages faster than human speed, she had the book read within two hours. She gently placed it on the coffee table and sighed, the town really was a bore.

"Hello, little sister," Kol said, leaning against the sofa, "have no friends to play with?" He teased. The blonde narrowed her eyes at her brother, he could be a pest at times. "What about your little friend, Nora?"

"What about her, Kol?" She knew where this was going, he wouldn't have it any other way. He'd keep her away from the girl at all costs.

"Just curious, sister," his lips curled tightly around his teeth. "I think I'll go have a drink." He made a hasty look at the door before leaving.

* * *

"Nora," her sister's voice came, "will you take me to the hospital?" Nora threw the books and papers from her lap and ran downstairs as fast as her legs could take her.

"What's wrong, Vi," she glanced at her sister's seven months pregnant stomach, eyes wide. "Are you in labor?"

"No, Nora," Violet laughed heartily, "I have an appointment. You'll get to see the ultrasound with me."

"Oh," the girl said, feeling a pressure lift from her chest, "next time just ask me if I want to go see the baby." She ran quickly to go change and made it back down to see her brother coming home from work. "Hey, Ben."

"Hi, Nora," he laughed at the greeting, "where are you guys going?"

"Hospital," Nora felt mischievous. She watched as the color faded from his face and his legs went wobbly.

"Hos-hospital?" She nodded her head like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Why, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, Ben. We're going for the ultrasound."

"You're a brat, Eleanora." Her tongue poked out at him, just like a child's would. "That was mature."

"Thanks," she grabbed a thin jacket and headed to Mystic Falls Hospital.

* * *

"Well, Miss Spencer," the nurse smiled up at the two, "your healthy baby girl seems to be doing just fine."

"Girl," Nora said, shocked, "you knew it was a girl, Vi?" Violet looked at Nora shyly and smiled. "You told me they couldn't tell."

"Well, I wanted to keep it a surprise," the nurse looked embarrassed. "No, honey," Violet saw the reaction, "I don't mind. Really I don't."

"So far the baby weighs four pounds, six ounces and is twelve inches long."

"That's good, right?" Violet said gleefully.

"That's perfect," the nurse confirmed, "she should be a healthy seven pounds when she arrives." Nora felt joy in her heart. In just two months she'd have a niece.

"That should be it, girls. Just come back in four weeks and we'll do a heartbeat test, okay?"

"That's great," Violet beamed, "thank you for your time."

"Thank you," the nurse laughed, "be careful on your drive home."

* * *

"Nora, could you stop and let me pee, please?"

"Uh, sure. Now that you mention it, I am kinda thirsty." The girl pulled off at the first place she came to. It looked like it had just crawled out of a scary movie. It was a stark green in color. It stood out mentionable from the other buildings along the street.

"The Mystic Grill," Violet read aloud, "sounds spooky."

The cafe was filled with locals; some sitting at the bar, others placed at a table with friends. The walls were made of brick, not looking as unappealing as it sounds. It was actually quite homey.

"Nora, just get me a salad and a water," her sister called, her hand placed on top of her plump stomach. She gave a thumbs up and sat down at a table farthest from everyone. She tapped her foot on the floor to the music blaring through the room. She was taking a look at the menu as she saw the waitress nearing.

"Hello, welcome to Mystic Grill," it sounded as if it had been rehearsed a million times, "can I take your order?"

"Sure," Nora smiled, "Two salads, a water and a tea, please." She handed the girl both menus from the table.

"I'll bring it out when it's ready."

* * *

Kol watched her like a hawk, ready to make his move. He saw her staring at the back, waiting for her sister. He sat his drink on the bar, throwing a few dollars with it. He watched as the worker brought their food to them. He heard Nora call a thank you to the lady as she turned to leave.

Now was his chance.

* * *

"Nora, don't look now," her sister warned, "but there is a really attractive guy looking right at you." Nora instantly felt the blood rush to her face. "He's coming this way." Violet said in an excited whisper.

"Hello, darling," he greeted. Nora's eyebrows raised and a smile came to her face when she realized who it was.

"Kol, hi," Violet looked between the two confused. "How are you?"

"I'm fine," he shot her a charming smile. "And who might this lovely lady be?"

"I'm Violet," she smiled, "Nora's sister."

"Kol Mikaleson," he said as he took her hand to his lips in the same fashion. Nora felt a small twinge of jealousy shoot through her, but ignored it. "Pleasure."

"What a gentleman," Violet laughed, "Nora, I'll be right back." She looked at her sister and saw her lips moving to the word _bathroom_. She watched as Violet waddled to the facilities. She looked up nervously at Kol and smiled.

"You can sit down if you want," she offered. He quickly obliged, occupying the chair next to her. "Soo," she started awkwardly, "where's Rebekah?"

"She's at home, reading her little heart out," he studied her every movement. Right before she'd start to talk she'd swallow slightly, making a small dimple appear on her cheek, and when she laughed her eyes formed the shape of a crescent moon.

"History homework?"

"No, I don't believe it was," he gave her one last look before getting up to leave. He stared her straight in the eyes, "what makes you so different?" Her eyebrows came down, almost meeting in confusion.

"Kol, what are you talk-" he cut her off by putting his hands on the sides of her face, staring down into her eyes. Green eyes moved from side to side, trying to figure out what was happening.

"You will forget what I just said." She nodded slowly and sat completely still for a moment, before smiling at him.

"I must get going, darling," he said to her, getting up from the chair, "Until next time."

* * *

**Thank you guys so much for taking the time out of your day to read this! I didn't really know how this chapter was going to go, so please give me some response on it. Was it too cliche?**


	4. Sweet Dreams

**I own NOTHING except the Spencer family and the story line. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

One Month Later

A pounding bell rang throughout the building, signaling the beginning of the school day. Two friends walked side by side to their first class, one in a very chipper mood, the other in her normal, brooding one. Nora, who was in an abnormally good mood walked with a bounce in her step. Everyone could feel the positive energy radiating from her.

"What are you so peppy about," her friend asked. Nora gave a simple smile.

"It's a beautiful day," she started, "and I get to spend it with my best friend." She gently placing her arm around the blonde's shoulders. Rebekah looked at her in surprise. "I had a pretty good dream last night, too." She added quietly.

"And pray tell, what was this dream about?" Nora gave the same smile she just flashed and waved her finger.

"No, no, dear friend," she laughed, "if you tell your dreams they may never come true."

"Says the five year old trapped in your body." The dramatic frown from her friend made her laugh. "I'm only fooling, Nora."

"Yeah, yeah. I know." Rebekah deemed her a horrible actress, "But let's go before we're late."

* * *

Ben had decided to get his sisters cell phones, just in case Violet went into labor they'd both have a way to contact him. Nora used hers to the advantage. She'd text her sister at least one time every hour, checking on her.

_"Doin okay, Vi?"_ The response came quickly.

_"Yes, Nora, but I'd be better if you focus on your work instead of me."_ The girl made a face and held in her laugh.

_"I know, but I worry."_

_"Well, don't. I'll see ya when you get home. Love you."_

_"Love you, too."_

"So," Rebekah's voice trailed off, "am I coming to your house for the project, or are you coming to mine?"

"Uh, I don't know, Beckah, I never even gave it any thought," she pondered the thought for a moment, if she stayed home she could watch her sister; but Ben is usually there ten minutes after she gets home from school anyway. "I can come to yours, if that's okay?"

"Sounds like a plan," Rebekah said happily, "See ya after school." The blonde walked away from her friend, but not before turning to give her a quick wave.

_"Vi, I'm going to Rebekah's for a project, okay? I'll get her brother to bring me home." Her cell phone buzzed, telling her she had a message. _

_"That's great, honey! You have fun, okay. I love you, Nora."_

_"I will. Love you too, Vi._"

* * *

"Alright, so we have glue," Rebekah nodded, checking it from their list, "scissors, a poster board, and a printer."

"We're all set, we just have to wait for my bonehead brother," the blonde said, looking harshly into the parking lot of the school. "Speak of the devil," she mumbled as Kol pulled up.

"Hello, sister," he greeted in his usual mocking tone, "and hello to you as well, darling." Nora felt her face get hot as she gave him a small greet back.

"Nora's coming home with us today, Kol," Rebekah smiled, "we have a project."

"I see," by his tone Nora could tell he was uninterested, "just need to make a quick stop," he said as he pulled the car into an alcohol store.

_"Every time,"_ he cursed in his head, _"every time I get around her." _He grabbed a bottle of the amber liquid, _"this should do it."_

He grinned at the lady behind the counter, "It's free, right?" He looked into her eyes and felt his pupils double in size, then shrink back down slowly.

"Of course," the woman laughed, putting it in a bag for him, "have a nice day."

* * *

"Nora, are you alright," Rebekah questioned her friend. She had turned to see the girl staring at her phone intently, a nervous look upon her face.

"Something's wrong," she said lowly. She looked back up to Rebekah, "Violet isn't answering my messages."

"Well, maybe she's fallen asleep," she tried to soothe, "or taking a shower."

"Maybe," Nora felt a bit more eased, but her nerves were still on edge. "I'm sorry, I won't ruin our fun for the project, I promise." Rebekah gave a small laugh

"No worries," she said as Kol got back into the driver's seat, speeding all the way home.

* * *

Nora was in awe when they pulled up to the mansion. It was so indescribably beautiful. It was a light brown, almost white looking stone building with many windows. A balcony adorned the second floor's rooms all around the house. A long pathway urged the way to the double doors.

"Your house is amazing," she breathed, looking at the siblings.

"It's really Klaus' he built it," Rebekah corrected her. "It is beautiful, though." Nora nodded, still taking in her surroundings.

"Well then, girls," his voice cut through, "are you going to go in, or stay out here to do your project?" He seemed a bit different than the last time they met. Usually he was very polite and his manners shone. But today he was being rude and curt, getting right to the point.

"Sure, let's go," Nora said, gathering the supplies from the back seat beside of her. As they were walking through the yard, which looked as amazing as the house, she noticed she left the scissors. "Rebekah," she said for only the girl to hear, but was surprised when Kol turned around as well. "I left the scissors."

"That's alright, we have some inside I'm sure." She felt Kol's eyes burning into her skin. She dropped her head and followed the pair, walking through the door as Kol held it open for them.

"Thank you," she mumbled. He just kept walking. He walked into the house, up the stairs and when he found his destination they heard the echo of a door slam. She turned nervously to Rebekah, unknowing what to do next. "Did I do something?"

"No," she seethed, "he's just being himself, I guess." That behavior belonged to a child, not an adult man.

* * *

"I think we're done," Rebekah held the poster board out in glee. It looked exactly like a magazine article, and both of the girls were very proud of it. "We did a good job, I think."

"I think we did," Nora laughed.

* * *

Kol could hear them from his room. He heard her joyful laughter and found himself listening in on it. He heard her talk about living with her siblings, about how it was the best thing she could have asked for. He scoffed and secretly dreamed he could say the same thing.

"About that dream now," his sister voice cut in, "what made it so special?" He smiled gently to himself.

"Rebekah," Nora scolded, "what did I tell you this morning?"

"I know, but I can't even know a little about it," she begged.

"Well," if he listened a bit closer he'd have his head to the door. "It was about a guy," he could hear her heart speed up.

"And what else happened?"

"I don't know, Rebekah," Nora said gently, but he could just imagine the face his sister was giving her. "Fine," she laughed. "It was about a guy, and we were together," he could hear the smile in her words, "and we were so happy. We were underneath the stars and I was in his arms," she let out a longing sigh, "it was perfect."

"Well, who was it?"

"No, no," Rebekah let out a defeated sigh, "I can't tell you that. Like I said-

"tell a dream, it won't come true, I know."

* * *

"I hope someday you find that happiness," Rebekah told the girl, in a daydream of her own. "But any bloke blind enough not to snatch you up is an utter fool."

"Thank you, Bekah," Nora was touched at her friend's words. "And if Matt ever gets a brain he'll know not to let you go." The pair hugged before she stood up to leave. "I'd better get home now, it's almost ten o'clock. But we'll do this again sometime, without the homework."

* * *

**Alright guys, that's chapter four! Again, I thank you for taking your time and reading this, it really means the world to me. I won't be able to update for a couple of days, but as soon as I'm back you'll have a new chapter up! I've got some pretty awesome ideas about this story, so stay tuned! Oh, and review!**


	5. New Beginnings

**I own NOTHING except the Spencer family and the story line. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

The next few nights seemed muted. Violet had started having dull contractions, and the doctors said to wait until they were five minutes apart. For a week this happened, and the next day was the same. Nora fought back when her sister urged her to go to school, and lost. Violet promised her she'd text her if she needed to go to the hospital. Ben had stayed home from work, just in case.

"Violet, what are we going to do?" The eldest Spencer sibling asked. Violet, even though younger than him had always held the family together.

"I don't know, Bub, but we'll be okay." She took his hand while he fought back the tears, "I promise you, we'll be fine."

"Okay," his voice was strained. "I love you, Vi. Even though I can't show it like you and Nora, I do."

"I know, Benny," she smiled, "I love you just the same."

* * *

Matt fought urge to laugh at his friend. He'd try to teach her everyday in gym class, to no avail of course. There she was, trying her hardest to throw the football to him, failing every time. She'd feel anger in the pit of her stomach when it would only go a short distance.

"I can't do it," she sighed, plopping down on the ground where she once stood. "I hate stupid football."

"Hey, now," Matt laughed, "we all can't be quarterbacks like myself." He puffed his chest out in a sense of fake pride.

"I know, it looks like they'd at least get someone _good_ to be one." She looked up to see his shocked face.

"You're mean today," he said pointing at her, "what's the deal?"

"I'm just kidding, Matt," she said, reaching her hand out for him to help her up. "But I am sleepy. My sister is just about to have the baby, and I'm up with her all night." He nodded his head and hauled her to her feet, "Easy, quarterback boy," she laughed.

"Tell ya what," he smiled, "you come on down to the Grill and get a free meal," he gave her a pat on the shoulder, "on me."

"I think I'll accept that offer." She pondered her thoughts for a moment and smiled, "So, Matt," he looked at her, "got your eye on anyone?"

"Uh, that's a weird question, but yes, I do."

"And do I know that person?" She watched as he shook his head, a grin one his face.

"I think you do," he laughed. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, just curious," she laughed, running from the football field, "see ya."

* * *

"Hello, Nora," Rebekah greeted. The girl turned around to see the blonde sit her notebooks down in front of her. "He isn't here yet?" Nora shook her head no, and laughed._  
_

"He's never on time, is he?" She felt a vibration in her pocket and hurriedly checked it.

_"It's time."_ That was all it said.

"It's time," Nora said jumping from her spot, wide eyed, "Rebekah it's time!"

"There he is, we'll take you down to the hospital." She nodded and grabbed her backpack, speed walking to the car.

"Something wrong?" He asked curiously. Rebekah told him about Violet going in to labor.

_"I'm on my way, Vi." _She replied to her sister. She looked out of the window and held in a squeal of glee.

* * *

They pulled into the parking building and she jumped out, but stopped abruptly. She saw Ben outside pacing. She watched as he ran his hand through his hair hastily. The other set of siblings sat in the car, watching.

"Ben?" Nora questioned, "what are you doing out here?" He looked at her and forced a smile.

"I had to get some fresh air," he sighed, "she's waiting on you and Rebekah, ya know." She had introduced the two a few nights after the project and Violet had taking a very quick liking to her.

"I'll get her and we'll go on up, okay?" He nodded and continued pacing, "are you sure you're okay?" She asked again.

"I'm fine, Nora," she looked at him and nodded, "just go see Vi. Tell her I love her." Nora motioned Rebekah out of the car.

"She wants to see you, too." She saw a light in the girl's eyes, "tell Kol he can come too, he doesn't have to wait in the car."

* * *

"We're looking for a Violet Spencer," Nora told the woman at the registration desk. The lady nodded and searched the computer for a name.

"Room 335," a simple reply, but Nora didn't care, she just wanted to see her sister.

"Thank you," she called, already in the elevator, pushing the button repeatedly.

"Nora," Rebekah's calm voice said, "relax. She'll be alright." Nora nodded.

"I know, I'm just nervous," she rubbed the girl's arm in thanks. As soon as they stepped out of the elevator a painful cry filled the hallway. Nora's journey came to a halt when she found the room. "Vi, I'm here," she called, running over to her sister, gripping her hand.

"Thank God," Violet breathed. "Rebekah," she called, holding her other hand out for her. The girl was stunned. She had never felt such love; with these two she actually felt like she had a family. "Kol, thanks for bringing them," she said after the contraction had settled.

He just gave a simple nod. "I think I'll go sit out in the waiting room." Violet saw the uncomfortable look on his face and smiled.

"Do you need anything, Vi," she shook her head no, "ice chips?"

"I just need you guys to be here with me." She put her hand on Nora's and her eyes filled with tears.

"Okay," her voice was quiet, "I love you."

"I love you too," Violet looked at her, "both of you," and then at Rebekah. "Nora, I don't know how to say this, but if anything happens I want you to have guardianship of the baby, okay?"

"Violet, don't say that," Nora said sadly, "you shouldn't talk like that."

"No, please," Violet begged, "just listen to me. I have a condition," tears trailed from her eyes. "I may hemorrhage after birth, and the doctors said there is nothing they can do if that happens."

"Everything is going to be fine," Nora soothed, "and you're going to be okay."

"Just promise me, Nora."

"I promise," she sobbed. "I need to step out," she told them, "I'm sorry."

* * *

He could hear them from four rooms down. He heard how Rebekah's unnecessary breathing would pick up when it would get emotional. Nora's footsteps clapped on the linoleum and she found herself in the room with him.

"Everything alright?" He stood, not yet looking at her.

"No," she whispered, that's when her face caught his eye. Tear marks were outlined the in makeup she wore earlier, the tip of her nose was red. It was beautiful. "It's not okay."

"Is there anything I can do?" She shook her head and laughed bitterly.

"There's nothing anyone can do." He was surprised when he felt her wrap her arms around his body, burring her face in his chest. Her sobs echoed in the room. Unknowing what to do, he just stood there until she stopped.

"I think you should go back to your sister," his voice sounded different. She looked up at him in embarrassment and nodded. "Tell Rebekah I'll be waiting here."

* * *

The wait was a tedious one. They had removed everyone from the room because it was a distraction. Ben had joined them all in the waiting area.

"How long does this take," his head was toward the ground and he held it in his hands. Nora sat beside of him, rubbing his back.

"It should be over soon."

Three hours later a baby girl was brought into the room. Cries emitted from the tiny person, but that didn't stop Nora from jumping from her spot to see her.

"The baby is fine," his voice came emotionless, "but I fear we've lost the mother." The doctor handed the child to her gently. The baby flailed it's limbs and looked up at it's aunt with identical eyes. Nora brought the baby to her chest. She sat beside of Ben, who was crying quietly and showed him.

"She killed our sister," he said dangerously, standing to his feet. Rebekah got in a possessive stance in front of Nora and the baby.

"Ben," Nora was shocked, "what is wrong with you," she cried, "what would Violet think?"

"How can you hold that thing," he looked at her. His eyes weren't the same. Security rushed in, taking Ben by both arms and removing him from the hospital.

* * *

"What am I going to do," Nora said shocked, still holding the baby. "I can't raise her by myself." Rebekah sat beside of her for support. She put her hand on Nora's back and rubbed it gently.

"We'll figure it out," she soothed.

"Where am I going to go?" She looked down at her niece, "does she have a name?" The doctor just gave her a look.

"She wanted her to be named Lila Marie." Nora took a deep breath, tears falling again.

"Lila," she repeated.

* * *

**Alrighty, so this wasn't originally supposed to happen, I just got the idea a few hours ago. I want to thank xxBeautifullyBroken1010xx, takeheartxx and DamonSalvatorelover for the reviews! Also I know I said I wasn't going to update today, but I couldn't let this idea slip. Was it too dramatic?  
**

***The baby's name is pronounced Lie-luh.**


	6. Wide Awake

**I own NOTHING except the Spencer family and the story line. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Kol had taken them back to the Spencer household. Rebekah decided to stay the night with her, just to help out. The pair sat silently for hours, unknowing how to care properly for a baby. Nora looked down at the child to see her bottom lip quickly start to pucker and her eyes squint. Rebekah quickly walked to the kitchen, mixing up formula and water in the bottle and put it in the microwave.

"Shh," she soothed, "don't cry, baby girl." She walked around, bouncing in step. She rocked her arms carefully, to no avail. "Lila, please."

"Here you go," Rebekah held the bottle out, smiling.

"Thank you," Nora said quietly, taking it. Lila obliged, drinking as fast as she could. She sat down in the recliner, Ben's chair, and closed her eyes while gently rocking. "Bekah," it came out as a whisper, "I can't stay here. Not with Ben the way he is." The blonde nodded, "I'm afraid of what he'll do."

"That's completely selfish what he's done," Nora could rage in her tone, "it wasn't this precious angel's fault."

"I don't understand what's gotten into him," she looked down at her niece, "how could he hate her?" Her thoughts were clouded of her sister; her happiest times. "Violet," she whispered, "I need you now more than ever." The baby's eyes opened up and stared at her. Nora put her hand down on the baby's stomach, rubbing lightly. Tiny fingers wrapped around her pointer finger, almost as if giving her a squeeze of encouragement.

"Is there any place I could move to," Nora looked at Rebekah, "apartments of some sort?"

"There are some downtown, I believe," she nodded, "but you mustn't stay there."

"Rebekah, I have to stay away from Ben," the girl cried, "he's up to no good. And I refuse to put this baby's life on the line for him."

"I'm staying with you, then," she decided.

"You're not leaving your family for us," it was a very kind gesture, but Nora wouldn't allow it. "You can come and see us whenever you'd like. And I may even need you to babysit, because I'll need a job."

"Is that really what you want to do?" She questioned with a slight laugh, "quit school at 17?"

"It's what I have to do, Bekah."

* * *

Finally he found a new trail. One he'd been searching for since he left the girls back at the house. He leaned against a tree and inhaled deeply, identifying the person he was after. The smell of sweat mixed with alcohol offended the entire forest. This was it.

"Well well," he called in front of him, "look what I've found here." He smiled deviously down at the man before him. He was strewn about, looking very worn and rugged. "You know, it's not very nice to talk to women the way that you did back there." He turned his head slightly to the side and examined him for a moment before speaking again, "You'll pay for that one."

He kicked at his side with only half of the strength he had, and yet heard several of his ribs pop. Benjamin Spencer yelped in pain, clutching his entire left side. Again Kol lifted his leg, stomping down with greater force that before. He continued this treatment for only a few minutes, but anymore and the man would have died, and Kol wasn't for that. He wanted him to suffer for years.

"If you ever come near them again, I'll kill you," he threatened. "And that's a promise."

The man groaned in pain and rolled over to face him, "What do you want with Nora anyway," he laughed the best he could, "she won't give anything up." Kol's eyes narrowed as he felt his fangs sharpen to a point. "She's a know-it-all, worthless wretch."

He turned to walk away, but not before he reminded him of their deal, "Remember, I'll tear you limb from limb if you get in their sights again."

* * *

Nora gently placed Lila in the crib next to her bed, falling down onto. She yawned tiredly and pulled the covers up to her neck. Rebekah stood in the doorway, watching them intently.

"You can lay down, Bekah," Nora whispered. "Violet and I used to share the bed all the time," she said sadly. "And since you're all the family I have left, you can lay with me." Rebekah was touched at the words, "If you want to, that is."

"Of course," she took quick strides to the bed and sat down beside of her friend. "You know, I never really had a family until now."

"Don't be silly, Bek," she yawned again, "what about your brothers?"

"We get into tizzies often," she told her, "and sometimes we don't speak for what seems like centuries."

"Oh," Nora responded quietly. "Ben and I have gotten into a few over the years," she confided, "but within the hour we'd be okay again."

"Don't worry, I won't let him around you or Lila until he's safe," Rebekah promised. Nora's sleepy laugh dragged her out of her thoughts.

"Rebekah, you're half his size." She looked up at her best friend and smiled, "But I appreciate the support."

* * *

It had been three hours since Nora had be asleep, but Rebekah hadn't even so much as blinked. She jumped from her place when she heard a noise from outside. She tiptoed to the living room and peeked out of the window. The lights around her brother's silhouette shone past him, making him look like some kind of warrior.

"Kol," she questioned quietly, "what are you doing here?"

"The same thing you're doing," he responded. "I tracked him down, Bekah. He's turned psychotic and can't be trusted."

"And since when do you care about anything other than yourself?" She laughed.

"Since my baby sister got involved in this." He sneered, "So stop being so heroic and let me in so I can watch for the night."

* * *

**Again, this idea just popped into my head earlier and I couldn't pass it up. I know it isn't as long as the others, but at least it's an update?  
Thank you guys SO much for the reviews, they're so awesome and I absolutely love reading them, so let's keep 'em coming!**


	7. Revelations

**I own NOTHING except the Spencer family and the story line. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Three days later

The sunshine swam through the window, dancing on the face of Nora Spencer. Her eyes fluttered open slowly as she began to stretch, waking herself up a little more. She felt a yawn deep within in her chest and let it out. Sitting up she looked over to the bassinet where baby Lila was sleeping. She smiled to herself, getting up from her place on the bed to look at her.

"Wake up, sweetie pie," she whispered. She removed the thin blanket and to her surprise the baby was gone. "Oh dear God," her hand came up to her mouth as she ran down the stars, falling at the bottom. "Oh, no." She ran through the living room and into the kitchen. Her fears faded away when realized the sight before her.

Kol stood with a burp rag on his shoulder, bouncing the baby girl gently. Nora felt a giant weight fall from her shoulders."Shh, don't cry, darling," his velvety voice soothed, as he patted her back lightly, "I'm right here." Nora felt her heart swell.

"Thank God," she sighed. It was one of the sweetest sights she'd ever imagined. He looked surprised when he heard her and gave her a look.

"Rebekah had to go to back to school today," he confessed, "and she forbade me to wake you." Nora laughed and shook her head, reaching her arms out for the little girl. "She's been very quiet today," he said as he watched them, "I just fed her, as well."

"Thank you, Kol," she held the baby in one arm and with the other she rubbed his arm, "for everything. We wouldn't be able to make it without you." He saw the genuine thanks in her eyes. And to be frank, it made him uncomfortable.

"Yeah, well," he started, "have to look out for Rebekah, if no one else." He saw her happiness deflate, but her smile remained.

"Of course." He stared at her for only a minute longer before grabbing his jacket from the back of the chair and walking toward the door.

"I'll be back," he motioned to the door, "business and all."

Nora watched his back fade from her sight and sighed, what was happening?

* * *

"I'm home," the girl called from the door, "and I have news."

"I'm in here," she heard her friend call from the kitchen. Biting back a laugh as she walked into the kitchen, Rebekah placed her backpack beside of the counter.

"Well, I talked to Mr. Saltzman and he agreed that you could be home schooled. He'll come here whenever convenient for you and help out." Nora looked thankful.

"Bekah," she laughed, taking the girl in her arms for a tight hug, "thank you." Rebekah could hear the tears in her voice.

"Don't thank me," she whispered, "this was all Kol's idea."

"Really?" Rebekah nodded giddily.

"He thinks very highly of you and this baby," she confessed. "He's gotten so attached to her." Nora felt a fluttering in her stomach and into her chest; it was a very nice feeling.

"She loves him, too."

* * *

Later that night they sat on the couch, Lila in her playpen asleep, watching a movie. Nora was laying on one end of the couch, a bowl of popcorn in hand and Rebekah on the other, eating a Hershey bar.

"So what are you guys going to do," Nora questioned lightly, "moving in with us or just making sure we're doing okay?" Rebekah looked saddened.

"We'll be here for as long as you need us," she confirmed, "if that means one more day or one more year. We're family now." Nora closed her eyes gently, feeling hot tears behind them. She took a deep breath in and let it back out shakily.

"I don't think I'll ever be able to thank you and Kol enough," Rebekah just smiled.

"It's what we're here for, darling."

* * *

_The dismembered hand fell silently in the grass as the man inhaled deeply, smelling the metallic smell. The girl, once full of life, lay broken not even two feet from him. His new eyes smiled down on her as he picked up one manicured hand and tasted the flesh covering it. It was intoxication, and he enjoyed every second of it. _

_The new him was a better version of himself, this is the new Benjamin Spencer, and there was no going back._

* * *

Nora had decided to go into Ben's room for the first time since Lila had been born. She opened the door with ease, walking in quietly. She examined the layout as she shut the door lightly behind her. The walls were a pale grey, the floor a cherry hardwood like the rest of the house. His bed was on the wall farthest from the door with two small tables on each side of it.

In one corner, beside of his closet was a large cedar chest. Intrigued, she walked over silently, as if Ben were going to come into the room and scold her for snooping in his belongings. She gingerly opened it and to her surprise was filled to the brim with trinkets. But what caught her eye was a black binder. She picked it up and left the room in a haste.

She made Lila a bottle and fed her as she stared at the folder. A gurgling pulled her from her thoughts. She looked down at the baby and smiled. Her niece looked like a miniature version of herself. She had tuft of dark hair that sat perfectly on her head and large green eyes that rivaled emerald green. She gave her niece a small kiss as the child's eyes fluttered into a deep sleep.

She put the baby in the playpen before she made herself a sandwich. Sitting down on the couch she grabbed the folder and opened it. The first page was a picture of Ben and Violet when they were kids. Ben had his arm wrapped haphazardly around Violet's neck and was bent at the waist. Violet had her usual heartwarming smile on her face, her arm around his middle.

Nora's breath picked up, suddenly remembering that Rebekah had a date with Matt and Kol still hadn't come back. Realizing she was alone she allowed herself to cry for the first time. She ran her fingers over the same picture and smiled.

"Ben, where are you," she whispered, secretly hoping he was okay.

* * *

**Guys, I am SO sorry I haven't updated in a while, I was preoccupied. I know Kol wasn't in this one as much, but I thought it turned out pretty well. As always, rate and review!**


	8. Family Business

**I know I'm evil, I'm so sorry for not updating this story. To be honest, I had forgotten about it until I saw people still marking it as 'favorite'. Thank you guys so much for still sticking with me.**

** I own NOTHING except the Spencer family and the story line. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

He stood in the kitchen doorway silently watching the scene before him.

"Go to sleep, go to sleep, go to sleep little baby," she sang lightly. She watched as the baby stared up at her, her eyes full of wonder. "Come on, sweetie, let's go night night, okay?" She saw the baby's lips twitch into an almost smile.

"Oh my gosh, Lila!" She half-yelled, "You practically smiled at me!" Her entire face lit up, "Let's go to night night, Lila." She tried again, but obviously failed as her mouth turned into an exaggerated frown. He cleared his throat to make his presence known.

"I think she's a little tired, darling." She turned on her heel at the sound.

"Kol," she breathed. "You scared me to death." He stepped toward her, holding his arms out.

"May I?"

She nodded, happy to have some help, "Of course." She gently placed the small child in his arms and smiled. "Do you mind if I take a quick shower?"

"Not at all," he glanced up at her.

"You're a lifesaver," she patted his arm gently, "I'll be right back!" She gave Lila swift kiss on the head before leaving the room.

* * *

_Yellow eyes watched their every move. He knew when they ate, slept and who was on guard. He had learned from his new pack that Nora had Originals protecting her. He had also learned the only way to terminate them, and he planed to do it slowly, just to make her suffer. Then, and only then, he'd go after his own family._

_"Ben," the Alpha's voice traveled through the woods, "come. It's not yet time."_

_He licked his lips and smiled devilishly, "I'll be back little Nora."_

* * *

Nora shut her history book slowly and yawned. That night made a week that she'd been getting home schooled by Mr. Saltzman, and it was more exhausting than regular school.

"Okay, Nora, that's it for today," he grinned, starting his stride to the door. "Remember to study, you have a test next Tuesday."

She nodded, walking him to the door, "Thanks again, Mr. Saltzman, you have no idea how much this means to me."

"Well, I know how important an education is nowadays. See ya later."

"Bye."

She decided that after her small study session she would take a nap. She plucked Lila from the couch and lay down, placing her on her chest. "I love you, baby girl," she whispered before falling into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

The Mikaelson siblings had scanned two miles around the entire house for the man. "He's been here, Kol. I just can't understand how he left no tracks. Not even one." She sighed, walking a straight line back to the house.

"He's not human anymore, Bekah." He responded a bit irritated "And he most definitely wasn't alone."

"How do you know?" She raised her eyebrow, standing next to him.

"There is another scent, it's barely detectable, but it's still there." The blonde stared into the woods, then looked to her brother.

"He's an idiot if he comes here," she almost laughed, "he can't kill us. And that's what it will take for him to get to those two." He side glanced to her.

"Getting a bit attached, are we, Bekah?"

"Oh, come on, Kol," she glared, "it doesn't take a genius to see you falling for her."

"Don't be rash," he laughed dryly, "I'm only in this for you, as soon as you leave, I'm gone." He stalked back toward the house angrily.

As he entered the home he made sure to place a small piece of wolfsbane into the flowers on the wreath, then wiping his hands on the doorknob to rid himself of the excess. He opened the door and stepped in to see a sleeping lump on the sofa. He tried to make as much noise as possible, wanting others to feel his irritation.

* * *

A baby's cry filled her sleeping senses. Nora jumped and cradled the child to her chest. Her eyes scanned the room quickly before moving. "Kol?"

"Didn't mean to wake you," his voice sounded almost menacing. "Old habits and all that." She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and yawned, walking to the kitchen to make a bottle.

"It's okay," she mumbled, looking at the clock, "I'd slept for a while anyway." The baby sucked the bottle greedily until every drop was gone. "Where's Rebekah?"

"She'll be in soon enough," he said, flipping the channels in a rhythm.

"Oh."

He looked at her once more and started feeling the guilt of waking her set it. She was visibly exhausted; the bags under her eyes were an inky blue, and the veins in the whites of her eyes screamed for more sleep. She carried herself with poor posture and yawned often.

"Can I ask you a question?" He sighed heavily before turning to her.

"What?"

"Don't you ever want to go home?" She sat beside him, gently patting the child's back. "I mean, I know it's the gentlemanly thing to do, stay here with us, but you have a family."

"I'm _here_ for my family," he was growing tired of having to answer the same question. "And when she wants to go back home to our brothers, I'll go with her."

"Right," she whispered. "Sorry for the confusion, then." He watched her stand and then quietly climb the staircase.

'How could I be so stupid?' she thought glumly. 'I should have known he was only here for Rebekah. My feelings are out of line.' She paced the room, bouncing the crying child lightly as she stepped. She wiped at her eyes before hiccuping. 'I'm a mess.'

* * *

**A special thank you to Lady Syndra, Chowlseaa and Katherine Sparrow! Thank you so much for your reviews! And again, I'm sorry for the delay, but I think I'm getting back in the grove of this story! I love you guys! As always, rate and review!**


	9. Preoccupation

** I own NOTHING except the Spencer family and the story line. Enjoy!**

* * *

Her first day of work was horrible in every sense of the word. She hadn't understood how rude people could be until now. She couldn't count on her fingers and toes how many times she'd been cursed. She had burned her hand multiple times on the hot serving plates, cut her thumb from slicing tomatoes, and to top it off, she barely slept the night before.

Working with the public is a hell she wouldn't wish on her worst enemy.

"Come on, baby doll, I need a refill!" A large dirty man with mayonnaise on his chin called across the room. He gave her a wolfish smile and cackled. She fought the urge to roll her eyes at his rudeness and walked over to him.

"Sorry for the wait," she fake smiled as she filled his cup to the brim. She flipped her hair out of her eyes and walked back to the bar.

"Don't mind him," Matt said, almost laughing. "He's a riot, he's like that every time he comes in here."

"Yeah, well," she glanced back to the man, "he needs to tone it down."

"It'll get better in time, Nor." He gave her a slap on the back.

"Thanks again for getting me on here, Matt." He simply waved her off, making his way out of the door.

At the end of the work night she had clocked off and went outside to wait on Kol. She found a bench near the restaurant and made herself as comfortable as possible. It was a chilly night, colder than usual for October, and she hadn't thought to bring a jacket. She crossed her arms to conserve heat and sighed.

She glanced at her watch for the time, knowing she'd been waiting for at least an hour.

"Okay," she whispered angrily. "Any time now."

* * *

He watched her the entire way home. He saw her stumble on an exposed rock, he saw her cough and wheeze, her asthma getting the best of her. And he saw when she got drenched by the car that never even slowed down.

He smiled when he watched her walk up the stone path, shove the door open and sigh.

* * *

She trudged through the door, kicked her shoes off and groaned. "I'm home."

"I'm in here," Rebekah's voice called and a gurgle followed. The blonde turned her neck and bit back a laugh. "Hard day at work?"

"It was awful," she whined, rolling her ankles around. "There are so many jerks around here." Rebekah nodded, bouncing the baby on her knees.

"And that's not even all of it! When I was walking home a car drove by and splashed me," she frowned. "I thought Kol was supposed to pick me up?"

"He was supposed to," she narrowed her eyes. "You can do whatever you need to, I can watch Lila for as long as you need me to."

"Thank you," she made a beeline for the shower, ringing her hair out all the way.

* * *

"I see you have a hard time following directions." He saw the man go rigid before turning on his heel, baring his teeth. "I thought I told you to stay away from here."

"You can't ban me from my own home," Ben laughed, "I can come and go as I please."

"Not as long as I'm around." He stared menacingly at the man.

"You," he looked Kol up and down, "couldn't stop me if you wanted to."

"On the contrary, I could kill you in an instant," he took a step toward him.

"I'll be back in time," he promised, before rushing deeper into the woods.

* * *

"What happened?" Rebekah spoke as Kol walked through the door.

"Just had a chat with Ben," he said angrily. "He followed her from work tonight."

"Speaking of," she growled, "you were supposed to go and get her."

"I was," he smirked, "preoccupied."

"You didn't," she stared at him, "you didn't, did you?"

"I don't particularly feel like talking about this with you," he laughed, taking the baby in his arms.

"Don't you break her heart, Kol," she warned. "That's the last thing she needs."


End file.
